Kitty , Rosey and ,RJ
by Leopardclan Leader
Summary: What happens when friends get hurt and someone dies.. This story is about two friends who get in trouble and another friend gets kinda stusk witha problem... Kittys real name in the story is FeatherTail...


The story of kitty rosey and R.j

BY: Kitty and Rosey

By the way none of this happened

kitty's chapters

1. I was at a friends and like all of this happend. We here a strange crashing noise and I go out the window break my ankle well my friend was in the house. By the way are names are kitty and rosey. Mean while im running for my life cause there isa burglear in the house,you will never belive who I ran into,are friend R. asks me wants wrong where is rosey and her parents are I said her parents are over there she is in the house. He ran into the house told rosey to get out of the house she ran out of the house and down the street about fourty miles! He came out of the house said where is rosey i said down the street and told him to go after finally got to her and i was hoping after them i finally got there to an slapped my friend and told her you broke my ankle then i fell down and she stared to cry cause i slapped her and because of the bergular.I told R.J to carry her back while i run/limp back,he got there before i did and came back to get me i asked wheres rosey,he said at her house i said you left her alone then all the sudden she ran by use i told him to go get her but he said 'no'  
then brought me back then ran after the police showed upthey said i should go to the hospital and i said no cause i was waiting for my friend,she got back cause jounier carry her back then we went to the hospital apperently we got the same room she was mad and tried to kill me with a nife jounier told her not to kill kitty then she throught the nife and he caught it with his famous whip,then all the sudden a nife come flying pass my face and hits the wall so its only a sentemeter away from my face.  
2. He asked me are you alright i said fine then a bunch of natzies come in the room, rosey hides under her pillows and blankets R.J said what about me rosey said nothing, i got up on my good leg ran over to one of the natzies, and kicked him he ran after me so did all of his buddies i jumped out the window rosey said go save her he said do i have to, rosey said yes so he got his whip and jumped out the window he grabbed me and got his whip out and he got us back to th fifth floor and back to room 66 rosey asked me if i was alright i said yes and then, she asked if R.J was alright he said he was alright he was just tired he went to the chair that was agianst the wall and fell asleep, i was reading a book and i droped it and i fell under the bed so rosey yelled R.J,he got starteld and fell out of the chair and yelled 'what' rosey said her book fell under her bed can you get it. R.J said do i have to rosey said yes so he got my book read the cover and said kitty likes kitty books,he handed me the book and i said thank you and went back to reading my book,rosey was sleeping then woke up and screamed,jounier woke up to i droped my book agian i said whats wrong she said it was the 'bergular'  
R.J said the bergular is gone remember he is in jail and he came over nad got my book i sadi thank you agian, and put the book on the night stand and went to bed for the first time science i came into the hospital, which was four days ago rosey woke me up and asked if she could read the other book i brought cause she could not sleep i said yes and R.J came over and got the book and gave her the book, jounier was still tired so i told him to go sit in the chair and rest he said ok. Rosey was asleep by now and so was R.J i was trying to fall asleep but i couldn't cause of what rosey said about the bergular she said he wass free and comeing after us...i finally fell asleep and sleeped for two days straight.

Rosey's chapter

3.  
I just woke up kitty and R.J where still asleep and i started to read then a knock came at the door and i heard a drill sound an i hide under the bed,R.J finnaly woke up and said where is kitty cause he know where i was i said she should be in her bed and i looked out she was gone he asked where is kitty i said I Don't Know then he ran out of the room and left me all alone. He ran around the hospital and yelled kitty then out of know where she came running an ran into R.J he picked her up and ran back to the room and locked the door behind him and set kitty in her bed she asked for her book he picked and gave it to her, then he came over to me and pulled me out from under the bed and put me in my bed and gave me my book he said i will be back i have to get something to eat i will bring you back some food ok rosey and kitty. We both said ok and he left the room and we started to talk about when we would get out of the hospital, then R.J came back and gave kitty a bannana and me a ate and i fell back asleep and kitty stayed up to read her book then R.J fell asleep too, then finally kitty fell asleep, i woke up as she was falling asleep, we have been at the hospital for eight days im starting to think they are not gonne let us leave at all, i was so worried about that and lost in thought that i did not notice that kitty got up and said good morning to me, i said good morning to her and then R.J woke up and said good morning to both of us. R.J came over to me and grabbed my book cause i asked him to get it for me,well it was not my book it was kitty's book but she gave it to me to read.

4.  
Kitty finally can walk agian after the insedent with the window and the bergular kitty decided to stay till i was all better so did so the nurses had to bring in another chair for her to sit on, i still slept on the bed they slept in the chairs now we have been here for twelve days im getting so bored cause all i can do is lay down in bed an sleep or read the book kitty gave me. I wish none of this happend said kitty cause she is getting sick of seeing me sad, R.J keeps saying don't worry you will get out of her soon. Kitty is getting really mad now she said she is gonna leave the hospital soon cause she is sick of waiting for me to get better so i said ok just i told you that you didn't have to stay if you did not want to, so she got up and left the room and went outside to get so air and to get away from me for went after her and said you know you dont have to stay and kitty said yes i do i stat with a friend when they need help, he said well she has me so... kitty and R.J are still fighting and it has been twenty days scence i came in they, have been fighting for eight days im getting really sick of there fighting...i told them if they want to fight to leave the room but they don't cause they want to keep an eye on me... day twenty-two im getting really mad when am i gonna get out of here''ow'' ok kitty just bit me and said revendge so i said for what and she said for breaking my ankle. So apperently i've been asleep for four days so i've been here for twenty-sixs days im told i get out tommarow, ugh im so bored why did this happen ong kitty just fell off her chair..."hahahaha". well after awhile i fell asleep.i woke up and it was the day i get out of the hospital.. yea... kitty and R.J made up i think they have not been fighting at all scene well eight days ago. Kitty is happy she said yes no more hospital but then kitty passed out and the nurses rushed in cause jounier went to get then and she was not breathing...'shes dead yelled one of the nurses... jounier came over to me and said sorry... i said it's ok, then i said R.J please don't die your all i have left now that kitty is d-d- jounier finished her sentence dead.I think i see kitty at night but i say her name and she don't answer me and then i remember shes dead, and i scream and R.J comes running in to see why im screaming , R.J says wehats wrong even thought he knows whats wrong already.I say i-i i saw kitty in the corner over there crying saying go quick he's comeing and trust know one. Shes right you know you must trust know one at all... im not who you think i am im the bergular in descies i screamed and then R.J came in the bergular stabbed me and ran way i died two days later...!

If you want to know what happens to R.J then read are next book called "R.J and the two ghost friends"


End file.
